The Way Home
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: After years of searching, Eli discovers an Imperial distress signal. [Characters: Eli Vanto, Grand Admiral Thrawn, Karyn Faro, Ezra Bridger, Thrass (mentioned). Pairings: Thranto]


**A/N: ****Slight deviation from canon. Just that Eli hasn't see Thrawn or the Chimera since he left at the end of the first book. And that when he left he faked his death. Anyway you guys wanted more Thranto so I hope that this lives up to your expectations! Xxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Eli couldn't believe it when he picked up the old imperial distress signal. He still couldn't believe it when he flew across the desolate planet to find the remains of the Chimera scratched into it's surface. After four years of nothing and five years of searching, actually finding him had started to become a dream.

Yet as he landed on the barren grass, there was no mistaking the light of blue that stood shining against the shades of dying yellow. Eli couldn't hear anything over the pounding of his heart as he stepped onto the planets surface. Despite the crowd of people, all he could see was Thrawn.

His once white uniform was now stained and fashioned like that ridiculous cloak he used to wear. Even from this distance he could see the new scars on his body. His hair was the same long mess as when they first met, framing his chiseled face, where his mouth was slack and his eyes wide. A myriad of emotions bombarded his expression. Eli had never seen him so emotional. He was so beautiful.

Suddenly a force slammed into him. Their fingernails dug into his skin as they held on tight. Dazed, Eli could do little but hug them back. When they finally let go, it took Eli a second to recognise them, having never seem their hair outside of an imperial regulation bun before.

"_Karyn?"_

Tears appeared in her eyes at the sound of his voice whilst her hands dug even deeper into his shoulders, as though she was expecting him to disappear at any moment.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered, some part of her clearly still believing that.

"So did I."

That was all it took for her to collapse into tears. Now it was Eli's turn to hold her. He'd never seen her cry before. He prayed that he would never have to again.

When he looked up, he found that Thrawn was now inches from him, staring at him as though he was a mirage. Judging by the hazy terrain of this planet, he wouldn't have been surprised if Thrawn had thought he'd seen him on the horizon before only to find that it was his mind playing a cruel trick. He wondered how Thrawn survived if he couldn't trust his own mind, the one thing he thought he had complete control over.

He felt rather than saw Karyn move away, so focused on Thrawn that he missed the long suffering sigh that accumpinied her smile.

Up close he could see the scars of Thrawns body clearer. All of his weight was focused on one leg, his right eye appeared permenantly squinted and a chunk of his forehead bumps had been gashed out. Subcontiously, Eli raised his hand to touch it. It had definitely been caused by some kind of clawed animal. If the creature was still alive he would personally rectify that. Still looking as though he'd seen a ghost, he stroked his hand towards Thrawn's now long hair. He brushed his fingers threw it, fulfilling the desire he'd denied himself all those years ago. It was as soft as he remembered. He then cupped the back of his neck, gently pulling them together until their foreheads rested against one another.

The solid touch seemed to confirm in Thrawn's mind that he was actually real, as suddenly his lips crashed into his own. The kiss was hungry and desperate as though they would die without the other's touch. They clung to each other, trying to touch as much as the other person'a body as possible. Eli could feel their tears mixing as their cheeks were pressed together.

They waited until they were both light headed from the lack of oxygen. Gasping, their lips broke apart, although their foreheads still remained attached. Neither willing to let the other go again.

"_Ch'ah ch'acah vah_." Thrawn breathed.

"_Ch'ah ch'acah vah vu_."

They stayed there together, lost in each others pressense. Exploring the unfamiliar experiences in their eyes. Eli had his own fare share of scars too. They had the rest of their lives to explore them.

Barely apple to break away, Eli looked at the crowd. He remembered most of the people from his time on the Chimera and the man with midnight eyes as the Padawan Ezra Bridger who was currently staring at the pair whilst doing a very good impersonation of a stranded fish.

"Let's get you guys home." He told them.

They erupted into screams of tears. Some of them gazed at him as though he was some kind of angel. Even the Padawan fell to his knees. They started to pile onto his ship. There wouldn't be enough space for all of them in his tiny shuttle but once they breached the atmosphere he call com Thrass to send more ships to meet them.

He turned back to Thrawn, who's gaze had stayed locked on him. Eli had never felt like the Empire was his home although the Chimera had come close. He still knew too little about Csilla to feel like he belonged there. And whilst Lycastra would always have a special place in his heart, it was too tainted by the rejection of his family to call home anymore.

No, unlike everyone else on his planet, he had already found his way home.


End file.
